Odin
Odin(オーディン, Ōdin) is one of the four Goddess of Deus Ex Machina, who indulges in fighting strong opponents. Background In the past, Odin is a warrior woman living in an icy world reminiscent of the region of Baldein in Atlantis. Odin has a special ability to regenerate every part of her body except her left eye. It was the only part of her body that she couldn't regenerate. However, she managed to obtain a secret stone that greatly augments her ability. Thus she decided to put on the stone in place of her left eye. With her newfound power, she got so passionate about fighting and spent almost all of her life fighting repeating the process of defeating a powerful opponent which made her eventually evolved into a machine god. Since then, she often imports powerful warriors from a different world and forced them to fight in a coliseum hoping that one of them will evolve into an opponent she can have an all-out battle. She developed a system of ranking according to the number of rankings and measurements of strength which she calls divinity. Whereas, the defeated will also suffer from not receiving rations and supplies if they kept on lowering their ranks. The battles are not specifically designed to kill but the act is not prohibited in her tournament. The ultimate reward for the competition is dueling her on a one on one fight. Plot 'Volume 07' 'Volume 10' 'Volume 12' Appearance Odin is a woman who possesses a voluptuous body figure, fair skin and has long Nordic silver-blue hair. She often was seen wearing an armor that nearly exposes her entire body. The armor appears like claws groping her enormous breast while a diamond-shaped scale covers her crotch area like adhesive underwear. She is also seen wearing an eye patch that covers her right eye. In her machine god armor, she has draconian feet and her shoulders have protruding ice pillars as shoulder pads and crystal wings at her back. She almost always was seen with her twin-headed mechanical dragon «Fafnir». After being defeated and returned to being human, Odin wore a thin and elegant cloth. Personality Odin, like the rest of Deus Ex Machina, is boastful of her status as a god. She has the tendency to go frenzy during battle as though wanting to fight to the death. Which is why she often spars with fellow machine god Hokuto whom she provokes to get her into dueling her. She also believe that people can grow strong however she only considers people with potential as those she perceived as weak are trashes and not worth wasting effort. She has developed a complete ignorance for the presence of the weak ignoring the Quartum and setting her eyes only with Zelshione and Grace. This ignorance would prove her downfall when she was unable to notice Gertrude until after she finishing shooting her secret stones at point-blank range. Abilities and Equipment Odin is stated to be the second strongest of the Deus Ex machina after Thanatos. According to Nayuta, she can even rival her in terms of attacking and destruction potential. She displayed the following abilities: *'Territorial Sovereign:' The moment creatures who ventured into her world are discovered, they are forced to comply to the rules Odin had implemented. All of them will have a collar/choker that forces them to submit to her policies *'Ability Plunderer:' Once an opponent loses to her, Odin can steal their special abilities as a sort of reward for their battle. *'Rapid Regeneration:' Odin has the natural ability to completely recover from any kind of damage regardless of whether it's massive or lethal except her left eye *'Master Combatant:' Even prior to her become Machine god, Odin was an incredibly skilled and lethal warrior spending most of her life fighting against powerful opponents. After becoming a goddess she becomes far more formidable due to her new powers. Aine, Gravel, Aldia, Grace, Zelshione, and Quartum were completely powerless against her despite two of them had underwent reinstall with their cores. Even Reiri wearing Zecros and Kizuna using his Corruption Armament didn't do much better and could only defeat her via her ignorance to weak. Odin also possesses an array of weaponry and enhancement that made her a force to be reckoned with: *'Fafnir:' A twin-headed mechanical dragon that follows her every command. The dragon has remarkable strength that not even the strongest warrior can defeat it. It can also shoot powerful lightning attacks. Odin noted that only those who can get passed Fafnir can face her. *'Gungnir:' Odin's powerful spear. It has the same abilities as Lunir's hammer. It can pierce an enemy before the can launch an attack against Odin because it reverses cause and effect. However, unlike Elma's hammer, Gungnir has much more destructive power able to reduced a magic armor in an instant. *'Baldur:' The crystal wings on Odin's back can transform into pure laser lights capable of annihilating an army in an instant regardless if they are wearing magic armors or Life Saver barriers. *'Secret Stone:' Odin has obtained a magical stone capable of granting her regenerative skills a powerful boost. aside from that, it has created three backups located in Odin's breasts and abdomen. If the stone in her left eyes is destroyed the three stone will regenerate it likewise if any of the three gets destroyed the original stone with restoring it thus, it can only be destroyed it all three stones are destroyed at once and is followed by the destruction of the original one seconds after. Trivia *Odin's name is based on the real-life Norse God who shares the same name, his gender is male, however. *Odin is second strongest from Deux Ex Machina Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Category:Goddess Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Royalty